flashportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor and Weapons
These are the types of armor and weapons listed in Colony. Each armor type has its own benifits and counters, and each weapon type has its strenghts and weaknesses. Armor All units have some type of armor, that can be effective against some weapons, but weak against others. Light Armor This is the weakest form of armor. The units that have this armor are Marines, S-Marines, Snipers, Far snipers, and Meditics. Many weapons can one-shot kill with units possesing this armor type. Titainum This type of armor is common in the Forge. It's typically more effective than light armor, however, missles still one-hit kill it. Romans, Scouts, Phantoms, and Mod. Phantoms have this amrmor type. It is resistant to pulse weapons, but weak to pistrion weapons. Chronite This armor type is common in the Outpost. Missles can one-hit kill it, though it's effective against light attacks like the Marine's rifle. Chronite tanks, the Grotidz, the Sakata Spider, and the Mod. Spider have this armor type. Special Most of the high-end units have this armor type. It's effective against missles, ballisitcs, and pulse weapons. Hover Tanks, Black Queens, Prides, Gladiators, the Sakata MK-II and Saints bear this armor. However, Snipers and Positron cannons can be used to counter it. Compostite The only unit with this armor is the Sphinx. It's quite effective against strong firepower, like pistron cannons and sniper bullets, but the Roman's pulse rifles and the Marine's rifles do high damage against it. Weapons Each unit also has a weapon, that does damage to a emeny unit(or healing to a friendly unit for a meditic), depending on the unit's armor. Normal One of the fastest-firing weapons, but it is very weak. Grotidz, Phatoms, and Mod. Phantoms have this type. The Phantom's guns have splash, which makes it extremely more effective against groups of ground units. Composite armor can withstand heavy fire from this weapon. This is the most balanced weapon type. Light Only the Marines and S-Marines have this weapon. It has low DPS but is relatively fast-firing. It is effective in numbers, especially vs. the Spinx's Composite armor. This type is possested by quite weaker units. Pulse The Romans, Scouts, Gladiators, Prides, and the Base's anti-ground posses this weapon type. Medium-to fast firing, most versions are quite as effective vs. the Sphinx as light weapons. Pulse weapons do less damage to Chronite and Special Armor. Explosive The Chronite tank's shells, and the Black Queens's long range bombs are this weapon type. It's effective against groups of ground units, especially early in the game, where weaker armor types are common. Anti-Hardron The Base's anti-air and the Sakata MK-II have this weapon type. There is no Hardron armor in the game, but it is extremly powerful against any air unit. There is not a ground attacking type of this weapon. Electro The Sakata Spider, The Mod. Sakata, and the Sphinx's anti-ground have this weapon type. A well-rounded weapon, although Special armor is resistant to it(execpt for the Sphinx, which has special-piercing weapons). Positron Many units have this weapon as follows: Snipers, Far Snipers, the Saint's anti-ground, and the Sphinx's Anti-air. The Hover Tank and the Saint's anti-air has a more powerful, cannon version with more, effectiveness. It is the ultimate counter to Special armored units like Gladiators and Prides. Basically no unit has armor that can witstand heavy fire from pistrons, execpt the Sphinx. This weapon is very useful in latter game stages. Healing The Meditic is the only unit with this weapon. It does no damage, but it increases the heatlh of any friendly ground unit, not exceeding the unit's full health. It generally does more healing to units with weaker armror. Category:Stub Category:Colony